


Expecting

by prompatildudor



Category: Ylvis
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg AU, adopted siblings au, also au in which they aren't known outside of scandanavia, gotta live up to my reputation as queen of mpreg lmao, they aren't related in this, you cant have a fandom without a bit of mpreg right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompatildudor/pseuds/prompatildudor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård Ylvisåker is expecting a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i had to make a separate account for this because i'm not completely sure how i feel about being associated with this kind of thing. enjoy

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Vegard asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 He watched Bård pace the room, anxiously running his hands through his hair. "I don't know.."

 Vegard sighed at his adopted brother's indecision. This was the third time today that he'd changed his mind. Bård placed his hands across the lower part of his stomach which was starting to swell ever so slightly. To the untrained eye it looked as though Bård's quick metabolism was finally catching up with him. But Vegard knew otherwise. They were naïve to think that their complacency regarding birth-control wouldn't catch them out sooner or later.

"Bård," Vegard said quietly, his eyes following the man nervously. "Maybe... I mean, if you're not sure... you can make the decision at a later time."

 The taller man stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Vegard. "If I'm going to go through with... _it_ , I have to let people know. I can’t just have a baby and then leave it at the door of an orphanage like in movies.  I need to make sure it has a family that loves them."

 Vegard bowed his head and bit at his lip. "We could be that family," he said quietly.

 He heard his brother sigh. A chair scraped loudly across the floor, and suddenly Vegard felt a hand resting on his shoulder. "I wish that was true, Vegard. I really do."

 Vegard lifted his head and met with the blue eyes across from him. "We could try," he says quietly.

 "It'll never work.” 

"Are you not even going to think about it? That's our child!"

 "Stop," Bård whispered, forcing himself to break his eye contact. "Of course I've thought about it! I think about it constantly! And it's shitty. I hate it because I know that if we kept it, this child will have to keep the secret." He laughed, a hint of cruelty in his voice. "I mean, what the hell would it call you? Papa? Uncle?" Bård stood up again, turning his back from Vegard. "Can you imagine what people will say when they notice how much the kid looks like you?" the volume of his voice began to rise slightly and Vegard watched with wide eyes.

 "This is all your fault," he snapped, his face resting for a brief moment on the cool glass.

 "Really? I wasn't the one who decided to skimp on the birth-control." The room fell silent, and Vegard could almost feel the stiffness in Bård’s posture from across the room. "I meant it, you know. We could leave everything behind," he'd be lying if he said he hadn't given this a lot of thought over the last few days. "We could go somewhere that we aren't known. America, or... Germany or… I don’t know, _somewhere_. I could train to become a commercial pilot. We have enough money to set up a h-"

 "We can't just run away from things," Bård was facing his brother once more and for a moment, he closed his eyes, to compose himself, forcing images of him and Vegard raising a child together out of his mind.

 "I’d say putting a child up for adoption is the epitome of running away from your problem." The second the comeback passed his lips, Vegard regretted it. He could see the hurt on Bård's face. The words tasted bitter on his tongue. "I didn't mean that," he added.

 "I know," he quickly replied. "Just like you didn't _mean_ to get me pregnant. Just like you didn't _mean_ to make me fall in love with you. You never really mean the things you say, do you?" 

A stiff silence filled the room for a few moments. Bård reacquainted himself with the cool window, and placed one hand subconsciously over his growing stomach as Vegard leaned back on his rickety chair, wanting nothing more than to hold Bård in his arms and for everything to be okay for the both of them.

 The brief silence was quickly filled by the sound of Vegard’s phone ringing. It was the producer of their next TV show. Vegard glanced at the phone. She was probably going to tell him it was time for his makeup. Standing up, he ignored the ringing of his phone and walked towards the door.

 "Just… think about it, okay?” Vegard begged of his brother, glancing back from the doorframe. “I just want to see you happy. If giving it away is what you want to do, then do it. But if you have the smallest amount of indecision about it…think about what I said. We could make this work.”

 The door closed with a thud and Bård found himself alone in the company of the child growing inside of him. His heart was racing and the anger in him slowly diffusing. After a few moments, the thought of a son or daughter with Vegard’s curly locks filled his mind and a small, private smile found its way on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bård was thankful for one small thing in this whole fuckup called accidental pregnancy; he had only one more episode of I Kveld Med Ylvis to record. After that he was free for as long as he wished to be. He could let his body be fully taken over by the small thing growing inside of him, without worrying that it was going to be fully documented in the sight of the whole nation. In the days leading to the finale he caught himself, on multiple occasions, scanning the websites of different travel companies. As he looked, he realised that Vegard’s words had been true- he really could disappear and get away from prying eyes. He could pack a bag and as soon as the show had been filmed and go missing. Just like that, he’d have the time and clarity of mind to choose what he really wanted for his child. Soon this thought overtook his mind, and his searches on airline websites became such a regular thing that Bård didn’t feel quite right on the days where he was too busy to search for anything.  In his spare moments, Bård would picture his life in whatever city he’d been considering that day.

He would think about a destination so much that he’d convince himself that he would never be happy without going there and would be just one click away from buying a flight. Just before he would buy the ticket, something in the back of his mind would tell him to stop and he’d quickly close the page.

His relationship with Vegard was tenser than it had ever been before. His older brother seemed desperate to convince Bård that they could raise a child together. He would spend every moment that he could with Bård, seemingly terrified by the thought of Bård making an important decision without him. He loved Vegard, he really did, but Bård felt himself resenting him more and more with every possessive touch; every late night text and every random phone call in his moments of solitude.

Every time he heard his brother’s constant reminder of “it’s my baby too,” his resentment would raise just a litter higher.

One night, after receiving a handful of texts from Vegard, wanting to know why he wasn’t answering his messages, Bård found himself in tears. Vegard wanted this child so much, and Bård just knew that it could never work. He wasn’t sure whether Vegard would still love him if he gave it away and the thought of his brother’s warm brown eyes filled with disappointment made his stomach twist. _I’ve ruined everything,_ he told himself, wiping his eyes. As he wiped away his tears with a sigh, he opened his laptop and pulled up the British Airways page. With a shaking hand, he booked a one-way ticket to London. He couldn’t say how long he’d be there for. He just wanted long enough so that he could make up his mind on his own terms. _And maybe make Vegard worry a little_ , he thought to himself.

He’d bought the ticket for the morning after the I Kveld Med Ylvis finale. He found it hard to look Vegard in the eye on that Tuesday. Vegard was completely unaware. Bård tried to treat it like a normal run-of-the-mill recording, but in their brief moments alone, he found himself pressing into Vegard’s kisses just a little more than usual, hoping to commit the soft lips and rough stubble to mind, unsure of the next time he would see his man next.

When Vegard asked Bård what his plans for the next few days were, Bård simply shrugged. There wasn’t much point in lying, yet he couldn’t quite stomach telling the truth. When Vegard suggested they have a movie night in the next few days, Bård nodded, guilt rising inside of him.  He wondered for a brief moment whether he should invite Vegard to come with him, before remembering that doing so would be completely detrimental to leaving in the first place, so instead, he held on to his brother tightly before giving him a kiss and telling his brother that he’d see him tomorrow.

That evening, Bård found it almost impossible to sleep. The brief moments of sleep he managed to get was filled with images of Vegard teaching their child how to play musical instruments and lovingly chuckling at the child’s wish to impress his fathers.

His moments of unrest that evening were spent packing and re-packing his case. Vegard was always so much more organised than he was in these kinds of situations. Bård was sure that he was going to forget something important. For the second time in the last few days he wished that Vegard was coming with him.

But Vegard had been his safety net for too long, he realised as he scribbled out a short note to his brother and re-packed his suitcase one more time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bård was so sure that spending time alone would help him to clear the mess of his mind. Yet somehow, without Vegard there to persistently pester him, he was finding himself becoming more and more lost. London was more or less how he’d expected it to be. It was rainy and busy with just the right amount of anonymity for his tastes. After a few days, he got himself into a routine. Every morning he would wake up and shower. He’d see his naked body in the mirror of the hotel bathroom and his eyes would roam over his distended tummy for a few moments. Some days he’d smile at his rapidly changing body, but other days he pretended he wasn't pregnant. On those days he’d simply pretend he’d let himself go. He’d tell himself firmly that as soon as he went home, he’d hit the gym; that the little tummy he was getting would be gone in no time. After showering, he’d take a walk to the small café across the road from the hotel and order whatever appealed to him that morning. Usually, he’d choose a simple pastry, but some days his cravings would overtake him, and he’d order a full English breakfast and eat the entire thing without blinking an eye.

After breakfast, Bård often wandered to the nearest high street. Sometimes, he’d reach a small maternity shop filled with everything an expecting parent would ever need to purchase, and some things that seemed completely unnecessary. Although his curiosity was slowly building inside of him he just couldn't bring himself to go into the shop. The people entering and leaving it seemed so much more… _functional_ than he did. The shop’s clientele all seemed to be happy couples, eagerly awaiting their opportunity to provide their child with a secure and loving family. Something Bård felt was a million miles away from his own situation.

After taking his walk he would find himself back at the hotel, spending the rest of the day sat on his hotel bed. Sometimes, he’d watch TV, other times, he’d browse the internet. A few times, he'd browse adoption websites. The photographs of families on adoption websites looked so composed. Of course, they were staged pictures, but it bothered Bård that these fictional people, giving away their own flesh and blood seemed to set on the idea; so composed and unemotional. He didn't know what he expected but they just seemed so removed from the situation. He wondered whether the people in the pictures had ever seriously considered adopting their child, or whether they were simply actors. Surely, real people would have seemed more unsure; less composed? Or maybe, Bård wondered, he was too unsure to really go through with it.

As the day dragged on, often he would find YouTube videos of yoga during pregnancy. He'd often study the videos carefully, considering whether his back would be up to the torture of prolonged stretching. Deciding yoga was best left to the sportier of the expecting parents, Bård instead ran nice warm bath and considered ordering a takeaway pizza on more than one occasion.

He was bored and lonely. But this was what he wanted and it was better than being at home. One evening, after being away from home for three nights, he turned on his phone for the first time since he left Norway. He watched in surprise as his phone lit up with a steady stream of text messages-four or five from his manager and friends, and a flurry of texts from Vegard. Bård's stomach twisted with guilt and surprise. His finger hovered over the thread of messages, feeling a sudden longing to read the words that Vegard had written. He prepared himself for his adopted brother's words, feeling sure that they were going to be less than sweet. 

> "Where are you? Answer your door!"
> 
> "Should I be concerned?"
> 
> "Have I done something wrong?"
> 
> "Talk to me, idiot!"
> 
> "In the mood to start talking yet?"
> 
> "Some kind of sign of life would be nice."
> 
> "I used the spare key to get into your house. Where are you?"
> 
> "This isn't funny. Please just tell me where you are."
> 
> "At least tell me you're safe. I'm going to call the police if you don't answer."

Bård's felt his hands shaking. Guilt rushed through him as he pictured Vegard anxiously checking his phone and waiting to hear from him. Vegard was worrying whilst Bård lazed around in a fancy London hotel. He clicked on Vegard's name and the phone began calling Vegard's phone. His hand still shuddered slightly as he raised the phone to his ear, and he bit at his lip nervously. Each ring seemed to go on for eternity. The phone remained unanswered and soon Vegard's voicemail kicked in. His brother's slightly formal tones played in his ear. "Vegard Ylvisåker. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you," Bård hung up the phone before the tone began and threw the phone down onto his bed. He could hardly blame Vegard for not answering immediately. Bård hadn't even considered turning on his phone for days and days. But he was overwhelmingly disappointed. His eyes filled with frustrated tears, which he wiped away with an impatient hand. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed the sound of Vegard's voice. It had only been a few days but it felt like months. He wanted Vegard to be with him. It was clearer than anything else in his mind. But Vegard wasn't there. With a ragged sigh he told himself that he'd try once more in the morning and got into his bed, trying to force sleep, in the hope that sleeping would make the morning arrive quicker and subsequently bring him closer to talking to Vegard. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bård drifted into an uneasy sleep. His covers felt too heavy, the bed too soft and the pillows too low. After a few hours of checking his phone for any signs of his step-brother receiving his messages, his eyelids became too heavy to keep open. The sleep was probably needed more than Bård realised. Especially when he woke with a start at 6am, his phone playing out a tinny, default ring tone. He felt dizzy and queasy as he squinted at the phone, before realising exactly who it was calling him at this time in the morning.

 _Vegard_.

He fumbled with the phone for a few moments in a sleepy but desperate state before finally swiping the screen to answer the phone.

“Bård?” the voice asked quietly. The familiarity of the voice flooded his insides with warmth, but for a few moments, Bård couldn’t find the power in him to respond, as though his mouth was filled with tar.

“At least you’re answering your phone. Maybe the next time I call you’ll actually answer me,” Vegard said with a sigh. Bård could almost hear Vegard’s eyes rolling from the other side of the phone.

“I miss you,” Bård choked on his words as they came out, and he realised with a surge of irritation that his eyes were tearing up. “I’m in London,” he whimpered, wiping at his eyes impatiently, hardly able to hear the voice at the other end of the phone. When he focussed on the sound, all he could hear was breathing on the line. He wasn’t completely sure whether that was a good thing or not. He hadn’t hung up, Bård assured himself as he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He pressed his handset closer to his ear, as though in some kind of attempt to hear every sign of life that he could from Vegard.

“Why?”

“I thought I could think but…” he let out a half-laugh, half-sigh, “I need you.”

Vegard’s silence punctuated the phone call once more. “Vegard?” he asked again.

“I’m…researching,” he said after a few moments. His voice had a distracted quality. “Which hotel are you at?”

“Grande Royale,” he said, calmness starting to seep into him.

Silence once more.

“Try to sleep for a few hours. I’ll call you when I can figure out a time to get to you.”

“Vegard?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I love both of you,” for the first time in the whole phone conversation, Vegard didn’t hesitate. Bård wasn’t entirely sure whether the sudden thick quality in his voice was his imagination or not.

Bård hung up the phone and felt an odd sense of serenity washing through him. He would be seeing Vegard soon. He settled back into his bedsheets, which seemed much more comfortable than they had felt for days. He’d promised Vegard that he’d sleep, but that was seeming almost impossible now. Maybe in a few hours, Vegard would call him and announce that he got a flight. Maybe he’d get to see Vegard in a few days. He felt as though his tummy had grown in the short time he’d been in London. He pictured Vegard looking at his tummy with that wondrous look he sometimes got in his eyes. He pictured looking through the maternity shops with him. Maybe he’d feel sure. Maybe Vegard could help him decide to keep the child after all. Slowly but surely, Bård drifted off into sleep with his hands resting protectively over his tummy, just as sunlight began peeking its way through the curtains.

He woke with a panicked jolt as the ringtone on his mobile woke him once more. It was almost 4 in the afternoon! He answered the phone with a groan, “I overslept,” he muttered.

“Good,” Vegard replied, sounding tired. “You probably needed it.”

“It sounds like you need the sleep more than me,” he said, stretching out his constantly aching back.

Vegard let out a non-committal noise. “Hopefully your bed is nice and comfortable,” he said, Bård could almost picture the smile Vegard had on his face at that moment.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, his heart racing at the thought of the impossible.

“You said you were staying at the Grand Royale, correct?”

“Why?”

“You may want to go to the lobby. The chances of seeing a very tired, unshaved Norwegian man are very high.”

Bård gasped. His heart raced. He shut off his phone and stood up, pulling on whatever clothing he could find in his vicinity and changing from his sleep clothes to…whatever it was he had just pulled over his head. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror, and pushed the hair back from his head. He hadn’t really had the motivation to wash it in the last day or so, but it had certainly looked oiler in the past. Besides, he really couldn’t care. If what he thought was about to happen was true, he wanted to get down to the hotel lobby as quickly as possible.

The elevator seemed painfully slow as it counted down each and every floor between his room and the lobby; every floor he got closer to, the tighter the sensation in his throat became.

_What if he was just messing with me?_

_…_

_What if he did actually drop everything to come and see me in London?_

Bård all but flung himself out of the elevator at the moment it announced they’d reached the ground floor. He strode to the reception desk, gazing around eagerly.

Not a single curl in sight.

Bård felt his tummy twist, and turned to the receptionist, who was a young woman with a painfully tight looking ponytail. He smiled self-consciously as she glanced down at his tummy. “Uh… I was just wondering if there was a man here…kind of short? Dark h-“ Bård’s breath dropped as he felt fingers tapping at his shoulder.

He turned immediately and was faced with a sight that made him laugh in a state of pure shock.

He was there. His brown eyes were surrounded by dark bags, and his skin had a sallow quality that just radiated a sense of sleep deprivation. His white t-shirt and leather jacket were creased, and his hair was in pure disarray. Yet Vegard had never looked more beautiful to Bård.

“My Bård,” the older man said, a genuine smile breaking over his face as he held out his arms. Bård nestled into them, folding the older in a tight embrace.

“My Vegard,” he replied, Vegard’s curls brushing over his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is a bit of a filler chapter. it's just smut so if that isn't your thing then feel free to skip this chapter

“You must be tired,” Bård said for the second time in five minutes. The two had made their way back to the hotel room.

“A little,” Vegard said, dumping his suitcase on the bed and stretching out his body. Bård had tried on more than one occasion to carry Vegard’s luggage for him, but every time he attempted to take it, Vegard had tutted and moved it out of the younger man’s reach.

Bård felt the opposite of sleepy, as he got himself comfortable on the edge of the unmade bed. He tried to ignore the way that Vegard’s top had ridden up as he stretched, revealing the pale skin of his tummy.

“Do you want to sleep?” Bård asked with wide eyes.

“It’s 4 in the afternoon; it’s a bit too early. Maybe we could talk about… why you ran off to London,” he said with a frown rising over his tired face.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Bård said his own frown forming on his face. Vegard had only been with Bård for a few moments.

“We need to talk about it though.”

“Yeah, but not today. Today I want to thank you. You’re my hero,” he said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice at his last sentence. He moved so that he stood toe to toe with the shorter man, and slowly he tilted his head down to press his own lips against Vegard’s.

He felt Vegard’s hands wrap around his waist and pull him closer, sending tingles up Bård’s spine as their kiss lingered. Vegard’s thin lips slowly began to move against his own, and Bård felt the familiar sensation of the shorter man’s tongue on his lips. He let out a content sigh as he realised just how long he’d been longing for Vegard to kiss him again. Vegard was a gentle kisser, and no matter how many times they kissed, he was always taken by surprise at it. He craved more, and bit gently at Vegard’s lip, forcing a surprised gasp from him. He felt Vegard’s grip on his body tighten for a few moments, before he felt the warm hands snaking their way under his t-shirt, his hands roaming over his lower back.

Vegard pulled away from his lips, but his hands were still wrapped around him. In a swift motion, he pulled up Bård’s t-shirt. Bård’s heart began to race, and he helped Vegard take his shirt off.

“You too,” Bård demanded.

Vegard did so without any words, and slowly pulled off his shoes and socks. He looked up at Bård, who found it impossible to tear his eyes away from Vegard.

“Go on,” Bård added, warmth radiating from his face.

He shimmied out of his jeans, looking to the taller man. Taking his cue, he pulled his boxers down too, glancing once more at his adopted brother.

Bård, swept up in the moment lunged for Vegard’s hand and in a swift moment, swung him down onto the bed. Vegard raised himself up onto his elbows and looked at Bård.

“What about you?” he asked.

“Patience,” Bård chuckled, pulling his sweat pants and underpants down in one swift motion. He crawled onto the bed, facing Vegard and placed his hands on either side of his shoulders. He dipped down to kiss at Vegard’s lips. “You must be tired,” he muttered, kissing down his jaw and neck. Vegard let out a non committal noise. “But don’t worry, I’ll do all of the hard work today. You just…” his head had slowly travelled down Vegard’s body, and he punctuated his sentence with a lick over Vegard’s nipple. “Relax,” he continued, as his kisses got lower and lower. The familiar scent of Vegard’s skin and the soft feeling of it under his lips was intoxicating him and making him almost giddy.

His hands moved from Vegard’s shoulders to his thighs as he slowly changed his position and settled down between his legs, planting kisses from the bottom of his left thigh up to the top. He gently wrapped his fingers around the base of Vegard’s semi-erect cock. He glanced up, and saw Vegard’s brown eyes watching him with reverence. He pumped it slowly as his lips met with his balls. He licked at them for a few moments, feeling Vegard harden in his hands. Even after years of being with Vegard, there was still something completely invigorating about knowing exactly how to turn him on. He licked at the underside of Vegard’s cock before slipping the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and feeling tingles as the older man groaned appreciatively. He bobbed his head, working his way lower and lower down Vegard’s shaft, the saliva building in his mouth seemed to help speed up his motions, and after a few moments, he felt Vegard’s hands winding in his hair, encouraging him to move quicker and to go deeper. But Bård had other ideas. His body was aching to get some attention. He slowed down his movements, and pulled his head away from Vegard’s cock, earning a disappointed whimper from the older man.

He pushed Vegard’s torso back once more so that he was lying on the bed, and once more he crawled up his body. Vegard, seemingly in a daze didn’t seem to take Bård’s hint, so helping him out a little, reached for Vegard’s hand, and pulled it up to his mouth. He sucked his index and middle finger, coating them with his own saliva while Vegard looked wide eyed at him. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth, and guided them to his own behind. It was at that moment that Vegard seemed to finally realise what Bård wanted.

“Shouldn’t we get some kind of…protection?” Vegard asked with a  frown.

Bård let out a harsh laugh. “Why? What are you worried about? Getting me pregnant?” the sarcasm in his voice was harsh, and he noticed the way that Vegard almost flinched at the harsh words. Bård let out a sigh, trying to diffuse the tense moment. “I just… need my big brother,” he purred, leaning down and kissing Vegard’s throat.

Vegard was always vocal about how much he thought the “brother thing” was weird in bed. But he couldn’t deny the way that it turned him on. He let out a groan as Bård grinded against him. Finally, he felt one of Vegard’s fingers circling his entrance. It pushed in quickly, forcing a whimper from the younger man. The noise only seemed to encourage Vegard, who with very little warning, forced both fingers into him, pumping them in and out. He groaned again, the roughness of Vegard’s movements went straight to his cock and he rocked against Vegard’s erection enthusiastically.

“Fuck me,” he groaned, and Vegard pulled his fingers out, leaving Bård with an aching, empty sensation. He positioned himself higher up on Vegard’s body and took  hold of Vegard’s member, resting it at his entrance. He rolled his hips, and after a moment of resistance, it slipped inside of him.

Bård let out a satisfied purr as he felt the invasion inside of him, and began bobbing, fucking himself as Vegard looked up and watched, his hands stroking at whatever areas of Bård he could reach without changing his position; namely his thighs. Quickly, Vegard began thrusting up to meet Bård’s movements, which was how Bård knew that his orgasm was rapidly approaching. He began pumping at his own arousal, though quickly the hand was replaced with another. Vegard stroked him quickly and confidently, knowing the exact way that the younger liked to be touched.

“Bård!” he exclaimed suddenly as his wrist movements on Bård’s cock quickened. Bård felt Vegard’s orgasm from the inside, pushing him closer to the edge of his own orgasm. Vegard’s cock slipped out, leaving Bård once more with the empty feeling. The evidence of Vegard’s orgasm was starting to seep from him, the perverse feeling only serving towards helping him reach his end. He let out a whine as he came into Vegard’s hand and collapsed down onto his body. “I love you,” he said against Vegard’s chest. He stroked at Bård’s hair with his clean hand.

“I love you too.”

After a few moments of serenity, Bård threw a packet of tissues at Vegard and stood up.

Vegard let out a content yawn as Bård went to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned from the bathroom, still naked, Vegard had already crawled into bed. He noticed with a blush that Vegard was unashamedly looking at the younger man’s body.

The gaze of the warm brown eyes made him feel a sudden flash of anxiety, as he realised how different his body must look compared to the last time that Vegard had seen it. “I’m so huge already,” he muttered as he lifted up the covers and slipped into the bed.

“What? Your tummy is,” he paused as he reached out his hand under the duvet and placed his palm gently on the rounded belly. “…Relatively little…and oddly cute. It’s just going to get bigger and bigger.”

“And less and less cute,” Bård tried to sound unimpressed but a smile was creeping up on his face despite himself as he looked at the way Vegard was gazing at him in the rapidly fading daylight that was seeping through the thin material of the curtains.

“Come here,” Vegard said softly as he turned on his side and settled into the pillows. He raised the duvet to allow Bård to move closer to him.

Bård did so without any objections. He’d slept all day, yet somehow, being held tightly by Vegard and feeling his breath against his neck, Bård felt the first truly deep and satisfying sleep he’d had in a long time washing over him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what this is sorry

It hardly felt real, being woken by Vegard placing gentle kisses over his face, and opening his eyes to see the mass of curls dropping down over the warm brown eyes, and the gentle smile accented by rough stubble.

“Good morning,” Bård muttered, reaching his arms out and pulling Vegard down to him, hugging him tightly.

“I wanted to leave you sleeping, but you looked so cute that I just wanted to kiss you…I think my stubble woke you,” he chuckled.

“There are worse ways to be woken, I suppose” he said with a yawn, glancing at the time on his phone. “But what’s the rush? Can’t we sleep a little longer?”

Vegard’s head was resting against Bård’s chest, and though he was unable to see his reaction, he could practically sense Vegard rolling his eyes.

“You can,” he said, making an attempt to get up. Bård’s arms were still against his back, and he pushed down against the older man’s body with a giggle. “I,” Vegard continued, wriggling out of his brother’s grip. “Need to shower. And so do you”

“I could shower with you,” Bård said brightly, swinging his legs out of the bed.

Vegard put up his hand, laughter dancing on the skin around his eyes. “Calm it, Mr. Hormones, that shower is hardly big enough for one person.”

Bård sat back down on the bed as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Once the two had showered and dressed themselves, there was a full day to take advantage of.

The two discussed where they’d like to go over breakfast, the decision turned out to be surprisingly difficult.

_“London Eye?”_

_“You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m pregnant! Are you trying to kill me?!”_

After intense deliberation, a decision was made. “Botanical gardens?”

Vegard snorted at the suggestion. “You’re such an old woman.”

Bård smiled, knowing that Vegard’s rolling eyes meant yes. Bård loved gardening and everything to do with it, and Vegard knew that all too well; he found it endearing. It had all started during his childhood in Africa, when the look and feel of grass was only the vaguest daydream. As Bård got older, and became more dissatisfied with his situation, he started repeating himself on a regular basis. Whenever he was denied permission by his parents to go outside, he’d sit at the window, looking outside and sulking for hours, telling a concerned Vegard again and again _“when I grow up and leave this place, I will have such a huge garden. Everything will be green too, not this dusty brown colour.”_

Once the two had showered, Vegard decided it was timefor breakfast. Bård met this announcement with a groan. ”We can eat later!” he said. ”We need to go to the gardens now! It’s gonna be sunny today so we’ll need to beat the crowds!”

Bård’s argument fell on deaf ears, and soon he was bieng dragged down into the hotel restaurant, and presented with a menu filled with things that looked decidedly unappetizing to Bård at this time in the morning. After insisting that he wanted nothing, Vegard managed to make him settle for toast, but not without a sigh. He nibbled at the toast with a frown as Vegard bit contently into a bacon sandwich.

A few moments passed and Bård realised that Vegard was staring at him. He looked at his adopted brother with a quizzical frown.

”Your frown gets bigger with every bite you take,” Vegard chuckled.

Bård let out an indignant huff as he finished his last bite of toast.With a pout, he muttered, ”can i have the other half of your sandwich, I’m hungrier than I thought I was.”


End file.
